


Like No One Was Before

by joyeusenoelle



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeusenoelle/pseuds/joyeusenoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"fade pops open her 3DS, checks for new Street Pass tags, and the first character says, 'Hi, I'm Leo from Texas! Nice to meet you!' Nearly chokes on her soda."</p></blockquote>





	Like No One Was Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



Zhune hands me a little piece of electronics, bright red, hinge on one side. I recognize it; I've seen kids playing with them, picked up one or two off older gamers. Next in my hand is a little cartridge. "What-" I get out, before he grunts to stop me.

"Put it in and play," he says, focused on his own blue version of the thing.

"I'm going to break it in about thirty seconds," I say, but I stick the game in anyway. There has to be a power switch - ah. The light comes on and it chimes. "Pokemon X," it announces at the top, so I tap it.

"Relic," he says. Oh.

"Why do you think I-"

"Shut up. Play."

"Zhune, what-"

He looks at me, and I mean LOOKS. His voice is low, almost a growl, and I don't like the look in his eyes; he's gotten obsessed.

Very slowly, he says, " _Gotta catch 'em all._ "

**Author's Note:**

> "fade pops open her 3DS, checks for new Street Pass tags, and the first character says, 'Hi, I'm Leo from Texas! Nice to meet you!' Nearly chokes on her soda."


End file.
